After The Honeymoon
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Alex have just returned to Stars Hollow after thier honeymoon and are making bunkbed bed's for Alex's kid's for when they come home the next day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorelai and Alex have just gotten back from thier honeymoon when they are getting ready for Alex's kid's to come home.

''so are you excited to see and be getting your kid's tomorrow?'' Lorelai asks him

''I am yes.'' he tell's her

''good that's good.'' she tell's him

''yea so how are you feeling are you jet lagged?'' he asks her

''yea a little but not bad how about you?'' she asks him

''yea getting there.'' he tell's her

''hey I have an idea how about we go to bed?'' she asks him

''sound's good.'' he says and finish's up and takes her hand and turn's the light off in the kid's bedroom and take's her to thier bedroom.

They get ready for bed and crawl in next to each other.

''ok goodnight.'' he tell's her

''night hun.'' she tell's him and kisses him

Alex kisses her back.

They fall asleep happily next to each other for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Lorelai is downstair's in the kitchen drinking coffee when Alex wakes up and comes downstair's into the kitchen.

''hey morning hun.'' she says and kisses him

''morning.'' he says and kisses her

''coffee?'' she asks him

''please'' he says

Lorelai pours and hands him a cup.

''thank's mmm this is good.'' he tell's her after he sip's it

''good its from Luke's so hey listen I was thinking that we could maybe go to Doose's later and get some food that your kid's will like when they get here.'' she tell's him

''okay sound's good.'' he says

'so what time are your kid's getting here?'' she asks him

''I don't know I will have to call thier mom and ask but I'm hoping by noon hopefully.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says and finish's her coffee

''ok well I'm going to go upstair;s and shower and then you can and then we can leave and go to Doose's.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and kisses him and goes upstair's to shower and get dressed then let's him come up and get showered and dressed and they leave for Doose's. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai and Alexis walk into the market hand in hand together.

''well hello Lorelai well this must be your new husband.'' Taylor says

''Hi Taylor yes it is this is Alex!'' she tell's him happily and wrap's her arm's around Alex standing on his side and put's her head against his shoulder.

''Taylor Doose grocer to Stars Hollow it's nice to meet you.'' he says and put's his hand out to Alex

''Alex Lessman it's nice to meet you too Taylor.'' he shake's his hand

''so do you two need help finding anything today?'' he asks them

''No I think we are all set Taylor.'' Lorelai tell's him

''ok well just let me know if you need any help.'' Taylor tell's them

''okay we will thank's Taylor come on hun let's shop.'' she tell's Alex

''okay.'' he says and follow's her

''so people in this town seem um very friendly.'' he tell's her

''oh yea they are they are the best.'' she tell's him

''I think I'm going to like living in this town.'' he tell's her

''well good me too.'' she tell's him

''so what are we getting today?'' he asks her

''oh kid food food your kid's will like because I have a kid and I know kid's and I know that they can be very pick about what they like and don't like.'' she tell's him

''okay you know you are very good at this.'' he tell's her

''thank's well I did have and raise a kid and I am a mom after all.'' she tell's him

They get what they need and go up to the register and pay for it and bring it home and get it unpacked and put away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''are ya hungry hun do you want to go to Luke's?'' she asks him

''okay sound's good but first let me call the kid's mother to ask when they are coming.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says

Alex walk's into the livingroom to call his kid's mother and asks her what time they will be coming to Stars Hollow and hang;s up and walk's back into the kitchen.

''so?'' Lorelai asks what

''what?'' he asks her

''what time are the kid's going to be here?'' she asks him

''she said around 1 or 1:30 after my son's soccer game after they get home and get showered and stuff.'' he tell's her

''oh okay you hungry babe you want to go to Luke's to get some lunch?'' she asks him

''sure lunch sound's great.'' he says

''okay let's go.'' she says

They leave the house and lock up and link arm's and walk to Luke's and walk inside.

''so this is the famous Luke's.'' Alex says

''yes this is it.'' she says

''hey.'' Luke says

''hey anywhere?'' she asks him

''anywhere you'd like.'' he tell's her and is pouring coffee at a table.

''great.'' she says and take's Alex to a table and they sit down.

Alex look's at a menu.

Luke comes over to the table.

''you want your usual who are you?'' Luke asks both Lorelai and Alex

''yes please and Luke this is my new husband Alex...Alexis this is Luke.'' she introduces them

''nice to meet you.'' Alexs says

''yea you too so your the new husband I heard something about you guy's getting married so how's everything going?'' Luke says and asks them

''everything's going great!'' Lorelai says

''good that's good so have you decided what you want to eat?'' Luke asks Alex

''I'll take just a burger I guess it sound's good.'' Alex says

''you want frie's with that?'' Luke asks him

''yes please.'' Alex says

''okay I'll get started on your burger's.'' he says

''thank's Luke!'' Lorelai says and sip's her coffee 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that afternoon at home Alex hear's a car pull up into the driveway and look's out the window.

''Lore they're here!'' he says

''okay be right there!'' Lorelai says and run's down the stair's.

Alex goes outside.

''Daddy!'' Hilary says happily and jump's into his arm's

''hey baby girl!'' he picks her up and spin's her around hugging her tight and kisses her cheek.

Jeff comes over with his mom and Alex's ex girlfriend/wife.

''Hey Bud!'' Alexs says

''hi.'' little jeff says

''hey Amber'' Alex says

''hi Alex'' she says

Lorelai comes out of the house and down the stair's over to Alex.

''hey.'' she says and run's her hand down his back

''hey sweetie so Lorelai this is Amber,Jeff, and Hilary guy's this Lorelai my new wife.'' he introduces them all

''Hi kido's I'm so excited to have you here!'' she says

both kid's get shy.

''Hi Lorelai'' she says to Amber

''oh nice to meet you I'm Amber Alex's ex.'' she tell's her

''okay so I should get going it was nice to meet you Lorelai have fun you two I love the both of you.'' Amber tell's her children and kisses them both

''bye.'' Alex says and watches her get in her car and drive off.

''okay so let's get you two inside and settled in.'' Alex says

''sound's good.'' Lorelai says and grab's the kid's bag's and takes them inside while Alex bring's the kid's in. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inside Alex takes the kid's to Rory's old room where thier are bunkbed's set up.

''so what do you guy's think?'' he asks them

''bunkbed's!'' Hilary squeals and says excitedly

''it's fine.'' Jeff says

''so are you guy's hungry at all?'' Alex asks them

''No we just ate.'' Jeff tell's him and look's for his book and a few of his toy's and put's them on the bottom bunk and thenm get's on the bed and just pay's attention to his toy's.

Lorelai look's at Jeff then Alex.

''hey you okay?'' she asks Alex and run's her hand down his back

''yea I'm fine it's just going to take him a while to warm up.'' he tell's her

''okay and I know I had a kid.'' she tell's him

''okay we'll let you guy's get settled in.'' Alex says and put's and kisses his daughter's cheek and then put's his daughter up on the top bunk.

''come on hun.'' he put's his hand out for Lorelai

Lorelai takes it.

Alex take's her out into the livingroom and sit's down on the couch with her and pull's her into him and hold's her and kisses and stroke's her head.

Lorelai kisses him back then put's her head against his chest.

Alex rub's her back and relaxes with her for a little while.

''you're such a great dad!'' she tell's him and snuggles into him

''thank's I try.'' he tell's her and hold's her happily

''so...'' Alex says

''so what?'' Lorelai question's him

''is Rory coming home this weekend?'' he asks her

''no I don't think so I'm not really sure I think it's just going to be us and the kid's but she might come home for a surprise visit maybe.'' she tell's him

''okay so how is she doing?'' he asks her

''she's doing great!'' she tell's him

''good that's great to hear.'' he says

''yea.'' she says and smiles 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little while later Hilary comes out into the livingroom.

''daddy?'' she asks him

''yea hey baby what do ya need?'' he asks her

''I'm hungry.'' Hilary tell's him

''okay what would you like you want a fruit popsicle?'' he asks her

Hilary nod's and smiles brightly.

''okay let's go into the kitchen.'' he says and get's up and goes to the bedroom door

''hey bud you want a popsicle?'' he asks Jeff

''ok.'' he says and comes into the kitchen

Alex goes into the freezer and get's the popsicle's out and let's hilary and jeff pick thier own flavor's and put's them back in the freezer and goes back into the livingroom with Lorelai and cuddle's with her once again.

''you tired sweetie'' he asks her

''just a tad dad.'' she says and smiles against his chest.

''so what are we going to do for dinner any thought's?'' she asks him

''um.'' he says and think's ''nope what about you?'' he says and asks her

''well how about we can just order from Luke's and just have a nice family dinner here?'' she asks him

''family dinner?'' he question's her

''well yea I think family dinner is the right term I mean I am thier new step mom now.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says

''good.'' she says and kisses him and relaxes against him letting him rub her back more. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hilary comes out into the livingroom with a book and her stuffed moose in her arm's.

''Daddy?'' Hilary question's

''hmmm?'' Alex says

''can we read together?'' Hilary asks him

''sure sweetie hop up here.'' Alex tell's her

Hilary get's up on the couch in the middle of him and Lorelai.

''so what book did you bring sweetie and whose your friend?'' Alex asks her

''Charlotte's Web and this is Herbert.'' she tell's him

''you know Charlotte's Web is my daughter Rory's favorite books.'' Lorelai tell's her

''you have a daughter and she doesn't live with you?'' Hilary asks her

''she used to but she's all grown up now and on her own.'' Lorelai tell's her

''yea sweetie just like you and Jeff don't live with me and live with mommy.'' Alex tell's her

''oh ok.'' Hilary says

''okay well ready to her and I'm going to go and start some laundry from out trip.'' Lorelai tell's her

''no wait.'' Alex says

''yea hun?'' she question's him

''just sit and stay and read with us please?'' he asks her

''noo I've read and heard the story 100 times I won't miss anything I really need to get our clothes out of our suitcases before they start to smell weird.'' she tell's him

''ok kiss before you go.'' Alex says

Lorelai leans down and kisses him gently and then goes to start some wash.

Hilary snuggles into her dad and listen's to him read the story. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lorelai is upstair's in her room pulling out and folding laundry out from the laundry basket when the phone ring's and she answer's it.

''He...hello?'' she says trying to hold the phone to her ear with her shoulder while folding the laundry.

''hey Mom welcome home how was your honeymoon?'' Rory asks her

''Hi hunnie it was good where are you it's noisy?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sorry I'm going home on the train and it's loud and I have a sucky connection sorry.'' Rory says

''so where are you coming home from where did you go?'' Lorelai asks her

''well I had a meeting in NYC this morning and now I'm heading back home to providence.'' Rory tell's her

''oh so how do you think your meeting went?'' Lorelai asks her

''I think it went well so your back home with Jason now?'' Rory asks her

''yes I am and I'm a happy married woman to the love of my life and his kid's are here.'' Lorelai tell's her

''what his kid's are there already?'' Rory asks her

''yea he's got 2 Hilary and Jeff.'' Lorelai tell's her

''yea I know I met them at the wedding remember?'' Rory asks her

''oh sorry it just sounded like you didn't know he even had children.'' Lorelai says

''I'm sorry that's not how I ment that so are they living with you now?'' Rory asks her

''oh I don't know not yet I don't think but soon hopefully.'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh good so how was your honeymoon go what did you guy's end up doing?'' Rory asks her

''oh ya know we slept,vedged out,drank a lot,sat on the beach, and danced alot.'' Lorelai tell's her

''that sound's fun.'' Rory says

''yea it was now we are both exhausted so I'm doing laundry upstair's and he is reading Charlotte's web to Hilary downstair's on the couch.'' Lorelai tell's her

''aww that's good I'm sure he is a great dad.'' Rory says

''yea he is he really is.'' Lorelai tell's her and smiles

''aww that's good.'' Rory says

''yea it is it really is.'' Lorelai says 


End file.
